Charlene turner and the Overtaker
by KKandPercy
Summary: awww... love.. when it comes to who you like it gets well..complicated. One day Charlene sees a new boy at school.. little does she know how strange or UNIQUE he is. On top of that. Poor Finn Whitman is being targeted.. but by who?
1. The new boy in school

-intro-

Finn whitman was having strange dreams that night. He thought it was strange too, that he would have those dreams right before he crossed over. The dreams all related to him being a dhi and it freaked him out. He wasnt even worried or anything about the overtakers. He just had a feeling something bad was coming his way.

-ch.1-

Charlene was sitting at the lunch table in Lee school ,just talking away. For once she seemed to forget about being a DHI . She liked the feeling. Her friend next to her said, " Hey look it the new guy. I mean the HOT new guy. OMG hes coming over here! Stay cool!"

" Like you?" Charlene said. The new guy, Travis Wood, had blond hair with hazel eyes. He walked right over to the table she was sitting. He said to her," Your one of those DHI's right?"

She said starstruck, " um..yeah. i... i am."

" So im guessing you cross over at night right?" he said with a laugh. It stunned her a bit. " um.."

" You know. The book series?"

" ohh! oh yeah! haha.." forcing a laugh.

" Wanna hang out sometime..Like after school?"

"Um sure! yeah! that'd be great!"

" See you around."

He walked away. She was excited and she didnt realize she was meeting the others after school too.

After school came and she saw him waiting for her. She walked over or a cross between walking and trying not to skip happily. " Hey", she said.

"Hey."

Sweet, she thought, just any afternoon with me and him. -ding- She pulled out her phone. It was a text from Willa.

WILLATREE: where r u ?

Charlene paused. She completely forgot! " umm..im so sorry.. i have to go i forgot i promised my friends i would met them. maybe another time like tomorrow?" she hoped she didnt blow it.

"Its cool. see you tomorrow."he winked and with that she sprinted towards finn's house.

She came in finn's house to see the philby, finn, willa, and maybeck.

" im sorry im late! i .. uh.. forgot." she said.

" what were you doing?"asked willa.

"none of your business."

"ooo. whats with you?"

" sometimes the whole dhi thing gets on my nerves is all. "

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

" coming from the person who jumped into action to save wayne." maybeck said.

"look, im all for that. i just ... "

" have better things to do?" said maybeck.

" No! nevermind okay. oh btw is okay if i miss coming over tomorrow? i have plans..."

" plans to do what? something is going on in the park and we need to find out what it is."

Suddenly jess came downstairs. she looked worried, " you guys.. somethings up. and its bad."

" whats bad?" asked finn. she wouldnt look at him. " jess? whats going on?"

" someones after you.. i dont know who, but they.." her voice got quieter to where no one could hear her.

" they?"

" look finn. when you cross over into the parks. be careful. "

" are you saying that finn is going to die because of some freak?" asked maybeck.

"no." said jess.

" because thats the way its sounding."

" how do u get 'dying' from ' be careful'?"

" be careful cuz you might die. duh."

" youre impossible!"

" your never clear!"

" what is that suppost to mean!"

" you dreams are USELESS."

" your useless! all you do is complain! ' do we have to save wayne?' cant we just leave AK to sleep?'"

" least i wasnt an OT!"

"you might as well be!"

" yet you were!"

" i was under a SPELL!"

" sure about that?"

"im outa here."

" me too."

they walked out of the house furious with each other leaving the others.


	2. Questions but NO answers

Hey , its me first of all i want to say THANK YOU to MY BFF's! they help me out alot when i write random stories. im not the best at grammer and all so please forgive me! I dont own any kk characters. ;)

-ch2-

Finn whitman was running for his life in MGM studios. He didnt even know where he was going. All he knew was that he couldnt fight a dragon let alone OUTRUN it. He turned another corner.

DEAD END!, he thought, what now? think think!

Before he could do anything the dragon found him. The dragon opened it mouth and-

AHH!, Finn screamed sitting straight up in the Magic Kingdom by the walt disney statue in Mainstreet. There was no dragon. It was just a dream.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Amanda running towards him.

" Are you okay?"

" yeah.. Just a bad dream is all..."

Meanwhile Willa and Charlene were walking to Eschers Keep. They were both in Fantasyland by the Cinderella Golden Carrousel.

" Im telling you he's so cool.." ,Charlene said dreamily.

" Um, Charlie, you just met Travis today. ", said Willa.

" Well, kinda.. I mean it is his first week at the school, but hes sooo hot.", said Charlene.

"Wow, Charlie. You really like him? He seems ..I don't know..mysterious, i guess."

Maybeck came up behind them," Whos mysterious?"

Both girls screeamed as Maybeck started to laugh.

" WE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT,MAYDORK!",Charlene said using the 'nickname' she made up for him. A few months ago Maybeck kept bugging Charlene about how much she hates spiders. SO, he kept pranking her. As payback when Maybeck was trying to ask some girl out she came up to him and said," hey , MayDORK. How's it going?" The girl left annoyed with Charlene and leaving Maybeck in shock.

" Still never got over the spiders did ya?", he said.

"Shut up, Maydork."

" Please do not start bickering. You two give me a headache. Then im forced to listen to Philby, but he does have interseting facts! Like, did you know in 1959 Sleeping Beauty came out?", said Willa.

The two graoned. They hated everything to do with Sleeping Beauty. Well, to Charlene just the Maleficent parts.

All three entered into eschers keep. Just a few Minutes later everyone was in the Castle. Maybeck whispered to Charlene," So whos this mysterious guy?"

charlene whispered back," you were listening. Figure it out."

Finn looked at them annoyed," If you two are don't flirting , can we please get back on subject?"

Both of them pretty much yelled," WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!"

" Anyway," continued Finn, " something's up."

Jess glared at maybeck as she said," And it doesn't help that Finn is being targeted."

Maybeck just rolled his eyes.

" The question is..Whos targeting Finn?", said Amanda.

"Maleficent. I mean Finn is ,like, a DEATH TARGET. yes that's what he is. He's faced two snakes, one being Maleficent, Maleficent herself and CHERNABOG. That's the thing that would classify him as the biggest DEATH TARGET in the world." said Maybeck.

" Thanks, Maybeck.", said Finn.

" Anytime, Whitman.", he replied.

" I say you need to stay out of sight," said philby adressing Finn," the last thing we need is to have you die."

finn said anoyed," I'm NOT going to die."

" Well...-" jess was cut of by Finn," DONT go there."

willa said," But what about the park?"

"In my opinion, I dont think we should worry right now.", philby said.

"But what if this whole assasin thing with Finn is a distaction?"

" Well we're here at the park at night.. We should be fine.",Philby said reasurring. Though, Finn wasn't too sure.


	3. he wont remember a thing

HEY! So.. writing this chapter was.. kinda of annoying for me. So im telling you guys this: sorry if the places arent accurate. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.. more to come! BTW i dont own any characters. And FINN IS COOL!

-ch3-

Charlene woke up with a smile on her face. Today is the day, she thought.

School seemed endless. Just as simple as that. All she could think about was Travis. She finally got to hang out with him today. -ring ring ring- FINALLY, she thought. School is OVER. She rushes out of class and got her stuff.

She saw him in front of the school looking awesome in her opinion. She fixed her hair and gathered up her courage to see him. He saw her, smiled and walked towards her.

" Hey" , He said.

" Hi." , she said with a smile.

" You ready to go?"

" oh.. um yeah.. I am.."STAY COOL CHARLENE, she thought to herself. She isn't the fangirl type, but right now that is changing.

Minutes later they were at the Frozen Marble.

" so..", said Charlene. She didnt know what to say to the newest/hottest guy in school.

" Um.. isn't that your friend over there?", he asked.

Sure enough Finn and Amanda were sitting there talking.

" Um.. yeah." THIS IS BAD, she thought, he's not saying anything.

Fortunatly, by the end of the hour they were talking non-stop about what music they like, what its like to be a dhi, and where Travis came from. Charlene was sad to leave him that day.

Weeks past by and nothing happened. The park was fine. Finn was still alive though his nightmares got worse. He still didnt understand why he could even have dreams right before he crossed over. He had a weird feeling Maleficent had something to do with this.

Charlene and Travis started to hang out alot. They seemed to know everything about each other. She was sercretly hoping she would his girlfriend soon, but she wasnt going to say that to anyone out loud.

Finn was walking in Adventureland to Ecshers keep. He was just about to walk under the treehouse until he heard a voice.

" So your Finn Whitman? The person who keeps ruining Maleficent's plans. I'm not very impressed."

Finn looked up to see a familer face.

" Travis?", he asked im shock.

"Yup. That's me. Surprised, huh?" He climbed down the tree.

Charlene's 'dating' and overtaker. Well, that's a new one, Finn thought.

" What are you doing here?", Finn asked.

" Well, you see Maleficent said she wanted you dead and since i owe her, i thought it would be a good way to repay her." He pulled out a knife.

_This is not good._

"And when Charlene hears about this?"

" Well, she's not going to find out if your de-"

" Yeah I get it, but do you really think its a good idea to kill me. I mean Maleficent DID say she wanted to see me suffer. Didn't she tell you that?" PLZ BE stupid!, he thought. He wouldnt let some annoying overtaker kill him. And to his relief he looked like he was thinking though what he said.

"Fine. You got me there.", he continued, " but Charlene WON'T hear about this." He smirked.

" Really?"Finn didnt believe it.

" You know you should really study your surroundings."

Finn turned around to see a pirate behind him holding a shovel, which he used to knock Finn out.

" I knew you pirates weren't that useless. He's out cold! HA.. He wont remember a thing.."


	4. Took you long enough

So.. heres the next chapter as you can see. again i must say dont complain about the whole place problem. .. So hope you guys enjoy! :) BTW! Thank you to my bff's for helping me with ideas! I dont own any characters, also!

-Ch4-

"Finn...Finn..Wake up..FINN."

Finn open his eyes and saw Amanda looking down on him. He looked around and realized he was still in Adventureland.

" Are you ok? What happen to you?", asked Amanda.

He sat up immediatly regretting it. His head hurt like crazy.

" Umm.. I don't really know..", he said.

"How can you not know? Something happened to you."

" I just can't remember.. man my head hurts."

"You fell down the stairs again didnt you?"

" That happened ONE TIME and you still can't let it go ,CAN YOU?"

" Nope. Come on lets go get you some ice."

" Good. idea.."

They went to the nearest resraunt to get some ice. Amanda was able to get inside. Soon she came out and handed Finn ice in a plastic bag.

" So you seriously don't remember what happened?" Amanda ask as the two were sitting outside the restraunt.

" No." Maybe i did fall down the stairs again, he thought.

" Oh, we better be heading to ecshers keep."

" Then let's go."

A few minutes later they met up with the other kingdom keepers.

" Where were you!", asked jess.

" Somewhere in Adventureland.", he replied.

She just rolled her eyes.

" Why?", asked Charlene.

" I can't remember."

" SEE! This is how it's starts! First he forgets THEN he dies!", said maybeck.

All of them said," SHUT UP ,MAYBECK."

" Can we please just go home?", asked Finn. He had enough with this park for one night.

They all agreed and pressed the button.

The next day Charlene met up with Travis.

" Hey!", she said.

" Hey, how are you?", he asked.

" I'm good. You?" She felt very perky today,, but she didnt know why. She figured just because everything is fine at the park and she doesnt need to worry.

" Yeah im good. So..wanna go for a walk?"

" um..Yeah. i would love that!"Finally, maybe he'll ask me to be his girlfriend!, thought Charlene.

There was a park arcoss from there school. It was pretty. It had a stone path leading everywhere throughtout the park. Plus, there was beautiful trees in the park that give it that peaceful look.

They were walking and talking until they got to a bench and sat down. Great, ugh... boys are stupid. how do you know if they like you?, thought charlene. Before she could rant anymore in her mind about how stupi Travis was he did something that surprised her. He kissed her.

" Took you long enough.", she said.


	5. You Boyfriend is TRAVIS!

-ch5-

More weeks past with the happy couple. Charlene felt so glad. Everyday was a perfect day to her. It seemed like nothing could ruin her day. A knock at the door snapped her out of her happy thoughts. Who would be here before school? She opened the door to see Travis. She smiled.

" Hey, what are you doing here?", she said.

" Just wanted to walk with you to school."

" Awesome. I'll be right back." She ran and got her backpack and headed out the door.

" So...", she said.

" So..", he said.

" You know, you've been to my house so many times but i never went to yours."

" Um.. Well.. that's cuz..umm.."

" Cuz.. your parents are annoying? And they are embarrssing?"

" Um..Yeah."

She laughs.

Travis told her that he lived with his parents somwhere around here ,but never gave a town or street name. She wondered if she would ever see his house. Or to see his parents, but she doubted that would happen anytime soon.

"Not to worry. Parents are like that, am i right?"

" Yeah..."

They really didnt say anything the rest of there way to school. They said some 'see ya laters' and parted ways since they had different classes.

After the most boring day of school ever, Charlene was looking for Travis, but she never saw him so she went home wondering where he could be. She knew she would see him tomorrow.

As there Dhi's again, Charlene was sitting next to Willa.

"You really like him i can see.", Willa said.

"LIKE WHO?", Maybeck said popping up behind them.

" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?", said an annoyed Charlene.

As many times as i've done it, thought Maybeck.

" Hey, im just trying to figure out who your boyfriend is.", said Maybeck.

"Ugh..."

Philby and Jess walked in just then.

Philby said," What did Maybeck do now?" seeing the anoyed look on Charlene's face.

" NOTHING!", said Maybeck defensively.

Then Finn and Amanda walkin, in the middle of their conversation.

" I cant believe were discussing this. Allstar Weekend has more talent than Big time rush. Its a fact.", said Finn.

"NO! Its EQUAL. Big time rush is cool and so is Allstar Weekend.", said Amanda.

Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. Then Finn noticed Charlene's Maybeck's-annoying-me face so he said," What did Maybeck do this time?"

"I did nothing PEOPLE! Gosh..."

There was a moment of awkward silence then everyone went back to there conversations.

" Come on tell me." said Maybeck.

" If i tell you will you please go away?", said charlene.

"Sure."

"His name his Travis."

Finn stopped what he was saying and turned to Charlene," Did you just say your boyfriend is Travis?"


	6. HA! You're dating an OVERTAKER!

Hey! So i wanted to give you a heads up on the chapter. I know some people dont read this begining authors note..blah blah.. But to those who do read this. There willl be a piont in this chapter that is NOT apart of the books. Sorry about that.. but i really couldnt think of an idea. Well, actually thats not true. i did.. but i didnt know the exact location or what it looked like so ..yeah.. hope you enjoy! BTW! TY TO MY BFF FOR IDEAS! ALSO I took out the AUTHORS NOTE!

-ch6-

" You knew that. Maybeck was the only one who didn't.", said Charlene.

" Acctually i didn't know that. I forgot about him.", said Finn.

It was like in a split second Finn remembered. Travis was an Overtaker who tried to kill him that night. He got knocked out ,but that stupid pirate and his shovel. AND HE's DATING CHARLENE?

" How can you forget him?", asked Charlene.

" Because He's the one who knocked me out that night. Well, actually it was a pirate with a shovel but-"

Maybeck cut him off by his laughter," A SHOVEL? HAHAHA!"

"Anyway. He tried to kill me!"

" I know it was a few weeks ago that this happened but I dont think you fully recovered.", said Charlene. She wasnt to sure Travis would do this.

" Your kidding right?"

" OH MY GOSH. Finn's right! That's the Guy who was in my dream who was-" She didnt want to finish the sentence with Finn in the room, " Anyway. Finn's right. I knew he looked familer!"

"So your saying Charlene was dating, excuse me, IS dating an OVERTAKER?", laughed Maybeck.

" What? You People Are Crazy.", said Charlene in denile.

"Looks like someones in DENILE.", said Maybeck.

"Im gonna push you in the nile if you dont shut up.", snapped Charlene.

Philby said," Will you guys stop fighting! We just found Finn's assasin so-"

"Really ,Philby, assasin?", asked Finn.

" Sorry.. Anyway we need to do something."

" Are you POSSITIVE it was him?", asked Charlene.

"Yeah its him. Sorry Charlene.", said Jess. She felt bad that Charlene really liked him. On the outside he acted nice. On the inside fully overtaker.

" I think i might have an idea.", said Charlene.

"I thought you were in denile?", said Finn.

"No..But I think i might have an idea to ..get him back." she smirked.

"First you're like,' No he's not an ot' then you're like, ' Lets get him back!'", said Maybeck.

"Who would I trust more you guys or him?"

"I'd trust that pencil more than us."

"O my gosh you're hopeless."

" I'm just saying.. that our plans dont always work, which is why i would trust that pencil more."

"Can we PLEASE get some ductape?"

Everyone ,but Maybeck started snickering.

" We still need a plan to capture him.", Philby said changing the subject.

" I think I might have an idea.", said Charlene.

" Then what is it?", asked Maybeck. He never met Travis,but he didn't like overtakers.

" Lets give him a taste of his own medicine.", she continued," Now, this could totally backfire, but no idea's a bad idea right?" Then she told them her plan.

Charlene met Travis outside of school.

" Hey, are you busy this afternoon?", she asked with a smile.

"I am now.", he said and smiled.

She took him by the hand and they walked to a very well-known place.

" Umm.. why are we here? At Disney World?", He asked.

Charlene said cheerfully, " Well... if you must know i wanted to show you some Backstage stuff!"

" oh...really?"

" Yeah! It'll be fun!"

After they got past the gates they went to the castle. Once there she led him inside.

" Um where are you taking me?", said Travis.

" Just trust me will you!", she smiled.

They got into a small dark room inside the castle. It wasnt exactly Apart of Ecshers keep but Wayne told them to go in this part of the castle in case of emergancies.

" Stay right here. I need to turn the lights on...", Charlene said and pressed a small dark button on the wall and lights turned on and also Locked Travis inside a room behind bars. Literaly behind bars.

" Um, Charlene..What is this about?"

"You lied to me."

" What? Are you talking about?"

" I know your an overtaker! I know you Tried to kill Finn!"

" WHAT? He REMEMBERS? i mean..."

" Have fun in there."

" Fine. Leave me here. I'll get out of here."

While walking away Charlene says, "Blah blah blah.."

"Once Maleficent finds out about all of this you will get it!"

"Whatever, Travis.",she said still walking away.

A few minutes later Charlene met up with Finn, Amanda, and Maybeck.

Charlene looked at Maybeck curiously," Why are here? Your suppost to be over at the castle to make sure that Travis wont get away."

"Seriously? He's not going ANYWHERE.", said Maybeck.

" BTW, where's Philby, Jess, and Willa?"

" Willa and Jess wanted to get away from Maybeck because as usual he's being a jerk.", said Amanda.

" And Philby wanted a churro.", finished Finn.

" That makes sense.", said Charlene.

" What Philby getting a churro?", asked Maybeck.

"No. Jess and Willa wanted to leave YOU."

Maybeck said nothing.

" Let's get the others and go home."


	7. She wants Finn dead

I TOOK OUT THE AUTHORS NOTE IN THE STORY! It confused me. so chapter 6 and 7 are new.

-ch7-

Finn opened his eyes and saw the castle in front of him. It always looked beautiful with the lights shining on it. In the distance he heard foot steps. He turned around but didn't see anyone. There, he thought. A shadow heading toward Tomorrowland. He followed. It was stupid do to follow. He always said never go alone in the park. They never knew what overtakers could try to get them. Standing in the middle of Tomorrowland, he saw a shadow head toward Space Mountain. He knew he should'nt take the chance, but how could he not? Was it worth it to take a risk like this? He took a step forward. One last fight in his head. He headed toward the ride.

It was pitch black in there except for his hologram glowing faintly. Maybe this is a bad idea, he thought.

"Mmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnn! "

Finn kept walking. Who was that person? He walked towards the sound. "Perfect bait. I must say i'm awesome at this." Finn stopped. He knew that vioce. Travis. He's escaped allready? So much for that plan. He continued to listen. " I know what your thinking. I'm a horrible person, but i owe Maleficent. Killing your Boyfriend is the way i can repay her."

Killing her boyfriend?

Finn knew Travis wanted to kill him.

AMANDA.

Everyone always made jokes about them. Either Charlene told him about that or he was spying. Both seemed likely.

"Mnnnn!" FInn took that as a: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

" Yeah, yeah, I get it. By the way sorry about trapping you in the whole sbs thing. Im sure it wont be that bad for you. Oh and i'll have to give you to Maleficent. No hard feelings right?"

"MmmmNnnn!"

He heard Travis walk away. He looked around the corner at see Amanda tied up. He could either save her and risk a trap. Or leave. He went over to her.

He untied her. She whispered to him," What are you doing?" He whispered back," What does it look like? Come on."

The two walked out of the ride. As much as Amanda hated to admit it, she was glad that Finn came. She hugged him.

" What's this for?", he asked. He could never understand girls. She backed away and said," For nothing." They both smiled.

" Here for a rematch?", a darkvoice said." Maybe this time you'll win, but that is very unlikely."

"And you call yourself an Overtaker? I thought for sure you would have better lines than that."

" Get ready to die in front of your girlfriend." Finn and Amanda looked at each other. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

" Again you an Overtaker? You can't even get facts right." Travis pulled out a knife and through it at Finn. He moved out of the way and the knife stuck the wall of Space Mountain. " Finn whispered to Amanda," I'll meet you in you in eshers keep."

She whispered to him," Fine, but we'll regret it." with that she ran tord echers keep.

Travis smirked," You know, Maleficent told me you need to be dead. But its just business. Oh and Maleficent doesnt care to see you suffer just wants you dead."


	8. Awww someone cares about me!

Sorry i haven't updated in a while.. i didn't really have any ideas. LOL enjoy..and plz no bad revieews.. when i say that i mean like.. no " This story is horrible" lol so yeah..enjoy...

-ch8-

Finn could either run or face Travis. It seemed obvious what would be better. Just get out of here, a voice in his head said, but he ignored the common sense. " Give up, Finn."

That's one thing he would never do. Surrender. Give up. He wouldn't. He couldn't do that.

Travis smirked," This will be over soon."

"You do realize your stalling right?Oh well. Why did I think you would be BETTER than Maleficent?"

Finn was able to turn all-clear right after he said that and before Travis ran towards him. He ran though Finn. For a moment he seemed confused.

" Your not very good at being an overtaker, are you?"

That made Travis mad.

Meanwhile, everyone besides Amanda and Finn were up in the suite.

" Jess?", Willa asked. Jess seemed like she was staring into space. Not realizing what is going on around her.

" Oh great she having on of those 'useful' dreams again.", said Maybeck. He didn't know whether or not these dreams were true. Jess got out of her trance almost in tears. She stuttered," He's going to kill him."

"What? Kill who?", asked Philby.

"Travis is! He's going to kill Finn!"  
" Didn't you say that like..i don't know a few weeks ago or something?", said Maybeck.  
" It's the same dream! But worse! And Finn and Amanda aren't here! This could be happening RIGHT NOW!", Jess said trying not to yell.  
"Or it could be nothing.", said Maybeck.  
" Your such an idiot."  
" Stop it you two!", said Charlene," Jess is right. Finn and Amanda arent here."  
Jess had an idea. If this was going on right now Chalrne could stop it! " Charlene, I need you to do something for me.", she said.  
"What would that be?"  
She grinned.

" I hate you.", said Maybeck.  
"Shut up.", said Charlene.  
The two were walking to Space mountain. The place where Jess saw in her dream. Maybeck was voted to come with her. Mostly because he was getting on everyones nerves, but also because he hated overtakers and he loved revenge.  
" Hey look there's Finn and..Travis.", said Charlene.  
" I still think we should find out where he's hiding then destroy the place."  
" Me too, but we should stick with Jess's plan."  
Maybeck hated her plan. Hopefully Finn would be able to get away from Travis. Once that happened, Charlene would work her lying magic and get him to tell her something. Maybeck hated that because sercretly he really liked Charlene and didn't want anything to happen to her. Plus, he wanted to beat up Travis.  
"Yeah yeah, the plan. Just when Finn makes it out alive. Be careful, okay?"  
"Aww.. Is someone saying they CARE about me?"  
"No."  
"I think so." She smiled. She saw Travis Run through Finn and he ran towards Mainstreet.  
Charlene started walking towards Travis.  
Here I go... , she thought.


	9. It's called ACTING

Sorry i haven't updated this in a while! Thank you for reviews! Please enjoy the chapter!

-ch9-

" Hey Travis!", she said smiling.

" You."

"How's it going?"

Travis was confused.

Why is she being like this? shouldn't she ..oh I dont know.. BEAT ME UP?, he thought.

" Why are you here?"

"Why you really dont get it do you?"

" Umm.. no I dont."

" Theres this thing called ACTING. You should try it."

Again Travis was clueless. " Huh?"

" Well, you see, I 'went along' with helping the other Keepers so they wouldn't know I was on YOUR side."

Travis thought for a few minutes.

" Then why didn't you let me in on it?"

" Because, I needed it to be believable."

"Hmm...", he smiled," You did good. Care for a walk?"

" Of course!" She needed to give Maybeck some sort of sign that it worked. She got an idea. " OMG Is that an OWL?"She pointed the other direction from where Maybeck was. Travis turned and she gave Maybeck a thumbs up. He nodded in response.

" I don't see an owl.", he said.

Oh, you're soooo gullible, she thought.

" My mistake."

Meanwhile Finn and Amanda got to Eshers keep. Everyone was relieved when they saw that Finn was alive.

" Where's Charlie and Maybeck?", Finn asked.

"Following my plan.", Jess said proudly.

" Should I even ask?"

" No.. it's best if you dont."

" When will they be coming back?"

" Um.. At a time."

" This is why i'm the leader. You people don't plan things!"

" I plan many things!", Jess protested.

" Telling the future doesn't count as PLANNING."

Amanda laughed at the two, " You two can argue about it later."

" By the way, Philby, you owe me $5. Finn came back alive.", said Willa, with her I-told-you-so look.

" Awww... Fine." Philby gave her the money.

Finn stood there in shock," You bet money on whether or not I DIED?"

" It was Philby's idea.", Willa said.

" Unbelievable.", Finn muttered.

Walking in Tomorrowland, Charlene and Travis were just talking. Secretly she hated that she was lying to him, but he WAS an Overtaker.

" So, why do you owe Maleficent?", she asked.

"Well,I kinda stole her bird and her staff."

" Your insane."

" I had too! I was tricked by Chernabog, before you guys ever went to AK. He told me to oddly enough. So I did, but Maleficent caught me and I asked her to let me live."

" So that's why you owe her, but my question is.. Why would Chernabog want a bird and a staff?"

" Maleficent wasn't getting him out of AK fast enough. Plus, he wants power. That's all they want is power."

She felt bad for him.

"And the bird?"

" Maleficent is obsessive over her bird. It was a 'prank'. "

" I didn't know overtakers had a great sense of humor."

" Some."

" I have another Question: How could you be stupid enough to let Chernabog trick you?"

" I don't know. He influenced me somehow."

" Oh."

Poor guy...But he's an overtaker!... but a sweeeet Overtaker. She couldn't believe it. She was fighting with herself on to like him or not. UGH!

" Anymore Questions?", he asked.

"No.. I dont think so."

" Good."

" Wait! I thought of one! Do you think Maleficents bird is annoying?"

" Um.. sure.", he looked at her confused. She just laughed.

Maybeck was watching all this. He was annoyed. He wanted to punch Travis. Not see Charlene laughing with him! If she was acting she was doing a good job. Too good of a job.


	10. Someone Jealous?

So.. I wrote this. Yup. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have been writing other stories and couldn't think of anything. Haha. :) So I hope you Enjoy!

-ch10-

Charlene got back to eschers keep with Maybeck.

" Wow.. You guys were gone for a while.", said Finn.

" I know..", Charlene said smiling.

" So what did you find out?", asked Jess.

" Well, I found out Why Travis is with Maleficent. That is if he was telling the truth."

" Why?", said Finn. He really didn't like Travis after the whole I-have-a-pirate-to-knock-you-out-with-a-shovel thing. And he was mad because Travis captured Amanda to get to him. That Jerk, he thought.

" He got tricked by Chernabog to steal her staff and her freakish bird. She caught him and instead of killing him, made him a slave. I had to lie to say I was on his side."

" So that's why he says he owes her.", said Finn.

" To bad you have to die in order for him to not deal with Maleficent.", said Maybeck.

" Finn won't die.", then Philby added,"Today." He and Maybeck started laughing.

" He's not going to die.", said Amanda.

" Because if he does you'll scream at the sky: NOO! Not before he was my boyfriend!", laughed Maybeck.

Amanda turned red.

Finn said to her," Would you really say that?"

" No!" She slapped him.

" Anything else we should know?", said Finn rubbing his arm.

" Well, one thing I noticed was Travis was tricked by Chernabog. But I really wouldn't say Tricked. More like..influenced. Like Chernabog made him.", said Charlene.

"That's freaky.", said Willa.

" So what? Is Travis good now? Since we know his whole life story?", said Maybeck sarcastically.

"I don't know. He is nice...", Charlene's voice faltered.

" Sorry, But I don't trust him. After the whole shovel thing, I don't think It's a good idea.", said Finn. He could tell Charlene was thinking whether Travis was a good guy or not.

"And he wants you died.", said Philby.

" And captured your girlfriend.", Maybeck added.

" She's not my- Oh I give up with you two!"

" Back on the whole Travis thing, I don't blame you, Finn, But I don't think he's as bad as you guys think he is.", said Charlene.

" I think he is.", said Jess. They looked at her confused. " What? I just have a bad feeling about him! "

" But-"

" You said yourself. He may have been lying.", said Finn.

" I know.. But I think he could be ...well, Good! You never know!"

" I think you lost it. Finn, press the button to shut her up.", said Maybeck.

"What? You stupid-", Willa cut her off," Stop It! What good are we if we start fighting? We all have are opinion. Maybe Charlene is right. What if Travis isn't as bad as we think? But then again what if he really does want to hurt us? We really don't know. Charlene said that she lied and made Travis believe she was on his side. He probably IS telling her the truth. We just have to wait and see."

Everyone was quiet. Thinking about what Willa said.

Finn spoke up," I say we call it a night. "

The others agreed.

" So we should meet tomorrow."

" I can't.", said Charlene," Umm... I promised a friend I would hang out with them.. tomorrow."

Maybeck said," Travis?"

" None of your business."

" It is my business. Because He's. An. Overtaker."

"Someone Jealous?"

The others "oohhh'd" at that.

" Me? Jealous? In your dreams."

" Well, I guess we could count crossing over as a dream.", she smirked.

" You guys! Please stop!", said Finn. They ignored him.

"I'm not jealous with you hanging out with your stupid overtaker boyfriend."

" Really? Because I think you are. I think you like me but your too stubborn to admit it! "

" Please make this madness stop.", muttered Finn.

" Me ? Like you? Ha. Yeah right. Unless you're trying to MAKE me jealous cuz You like ME."

" Oh please like I would want to make you jealous!"

"I think you would!"

" Fine!"

"Fine!"

" Press the button!", They said at the same time. Finn pressed the button.


	11. Talking to the maybe good Overtaker

Hey! Sorry if i don't update my stories for a while! You know.. School.. ugh.. its hard being a freshman. Haha.. anyway thanks for reviews and i hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

-ch11-

The next night in eschers keep everyone was there but Charlene. Maybeck knew exactly where she was or at least, who she was with. That no good person Travis.

" Where is she? She's been gone for almost an hour!", said Willa.

" So in others words she left you alone with Maybeck.", said Philby.

" And you."

Philby facepalmed.

" Now, What do you have against me?", asked Maybeck.

" Well, Your conceited, hit on every hot girl you see, and you're just plain Weird.", said Finn.

" Who asked you, Whitman!"

" You did.", said Finn, Willa, and Philby at the same time.

Meanwhile Charlene was with Travis walking in Mainstreet.

" Is something wrong?", she asked him.

" Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

" Oh no reason."

There was a slight pause.

" Have you ever felt like you wanted a second chance? Or like if you could go back in time and change one thing, life would be perfect?"

" I guess. I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"I would do anything not to be an Overtaker. Your lucky you don't have to be one."

"You're miserable aren't you?"

" Yes. I am. Maleficent is the most annoying villian ever. Chernabog is no better."

" You talk to Chernabog?"

" Not exactly... I say something bad to Maleficent and Chernabog turns into a dragon. Not a good picture."

" Oh...", she said looking at her watch. She was late meeting the other Keepers, " Umm. I think I better go."

" Ok then."

" But one question: Do you really want Finn dead?"

" I have nothing against the guy. If he dies it's my ticket out of here. Honestly, i'd rather not kill anyone and just get rid of Maleficent once and for all."

" I'll talk to you later."

She felt bad walking away but she knew she had to go.

Charlene walked to eschers keep and opened the door.

" You guys will not believe what what Travis told me.", she said.

" Let me guess Mr Overtaker said on your date that he was plotting World Domination!", said Maybeck.

" SHUT UP and no your wrong and I didn't go on a date with him!"

"Then let me guess he said-", Maybeck was cut off.

" No. Please do us all a favor and SHUT UP."

The five snickered.

" So Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I think Travis could be.. Good. By what he said."

" Good? Him! ARE YOU INSANE?", said Jess.

" No! I just think he could be good."

"Why do you say that?", asked Amanda.

" Because he said he didn't want to be an Overtaker!"

" No way. No... I know what you're thinking! And its a NO.", said Finn.

" Oh come on! Maybe if we gave him a chance!"

" NO. He wanted to KILL me!"

" Because of Maleficent!"

"I don't care if it was because of Spongebob! We can't trust him!"

"He doesn't want you dead!"

" Oh yeah then why did he try to KILL ME?"

" Because he wanted to get out of being an Overtaker!"

Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't believe it, though.

" You guys, Why don't we just go home?", said Amanda.

" And he said he wants Maleficent gone.", said Charlene ignoring Amanda.

" Seriously? Cant we talk about this.. Tomorrow?", Amanda urged.

" Look, Charlene, I think it would be a bad idea to trust him.", Finn said. Charlene sighed." But...", Finn said.

" I don't like where this is going.", said Philby.  
" But", Finn tried to say.

" Ok get the shovel! So he won't say anything stupid!", said Maybeck.

"But Maybe-", Finn tried once more but Amanda covered his mouth with her hand.

" Silence is golden.". she said.

" The button isnt silver. And speaking of the button we should just press it and LEAVE.", said Jess.

Finn gave Amanda an annoyed look and moved her hand.

" I don't trust Travis. But maybe there's a way for him to help us.", he said.

" No! Amanda you couldn't have kept him quiet? Why didn't you just kiss him? He would've sat there in shock for the next week!", said Maybeck. Finn glared at him.

" Yes!", said Charlene.

" Finn, press the button!", said everyone but Charlene who was smiling proudly.

" Ok ok!" They were not going to let this one go. He pressed the button.


End file.
